


The Night of Anderbad

by CreativeGirl29



Series: Thunderbirds [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Anderbad, Episode Tag, F/M, Innuendo, Love Confessions, Lust, Passion, Penelope and Virgil, The Perils of Penelope, Thunderbirds Original Series, tunnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: Set after the (Original Series) episode Perils of Penelope. Some Virgil/Penelope loving!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Fanfiction.Net account.  
> Thanks are owed to Bow Echo (Over on FanFiction.Net) for being my Beta on this.

The minutes had felt like hours, as she lay there unable to move. The desperation beginning to seep into her bones, when the silent blackness that had surrounded her began to grow lighter and louder, from the encroaching train that was filling the void. It echoed down the tunnel, making it feel like it was already on top of her, crushing her to death… But then, when she felt that all hope was lost, he was there, urging her to remain silent as he aimed the gun at the contraption that held her. Closing her eyes, she did what he ordered, praying that his aim was on form. Thankfully it was. For when she once more opened her eyes, she found she had fallen on to the hard-moist ground, where he now lay on top of her, pinning her down with his strong arms, heroically protecting her from any debris that might fall…

…

Penelope shot up in her bed, and exhaled slowly, calming her laboured breathing. It wasn’t the threat to her life that she had faced earlier that day that had woken her. It was Virgil… Deep within that tunnel she had felt something that she had previously tried to dismiss.

‘Pull yourself together!’ She said to herself. ‘He’s a work colleague, a good friend, and he’s practically family… It’s not going to happen!’ Scowling to herself, Penelope switched the light on in her hotel suite and climbed out of the bed. ‘Even if he felt the same way?’ She questioned, gazing at herself in the mirror. She could have sworn that he had felt something too. Especially as those deep luscious eyes, penetrated her soul. ‘No… It can’t happen, it mustn’t!’

…

Suddenly, hearing an almighty bang from the hallway outside, Penelope stepped up to the door, and peered through the spy hole. Amused at the spectacle she beheld, Penny grabbed her dressing gown and opened the door. “Need a hand?”

Virgil glanced up at her, as he unsuccessfully tried to pull a very drunk Gordon back to his feet. “I’m so sorry Penny, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t sleeping,” she smiled.

“Then that would be great, thank you,” Virgil replied, taking in the sight of the young woman as she stepped over to him. She was dressed in a short silk nightie with a loose-fitting dressing gown, and as always looked so pretty. ‘That’s an understatement!’ Virgil thought, ‘she’s stunning. The way her golden hair lights up her face, the softness of her voice, the way the silk of her dressing gown sits against her skin.’

“Virg, are you okay?” Penny asked, breaking the gaze, he held.

“Err, yes… I’m fine,” Virgil, almost squeaked, “I was just thinking that you must be cold… Please take my jacket.’

“Thank you.” Penny responded, allowing Virgil to place the jacket over her shoulders.

“No problem,” Virgil returned, pulling her hair out of the back of the jacket and letting it fall naturally to the side.

“So, it looks like you two had a good night.” Penelope remarked.

Virgil grinned, “it was nice to relax for a few hours before heading back tomorrow.”

“Although, it looks like you’ve enjoyed yourself far too much!” Penny commented, kneeling next to Gordon.

Gordon hiccupped and stared up at her with a lopsided grin. “Wow, Pen, you’ve got three heads… When did that happen?”

“Thankfully, I’ve just got the one head,” she laughed, “I just think that you’ve drunk far too much!”

“He’s only had two,” Virgil smirked.

Penelope’s mouth dropped open. “Two?”

Virgil nodded. “The boy really can’t handle his alcohol!”

“So, where are the keys?” She asked, watching Virgil successfully scoop Gordon into his arms. Her heart fluttering at the strength he possessed.

“Back pocket, in my jeans.” He replied.

Penny happily pulled the keys from the back of Virgil’s jeans and opened the door, allowing him to enter first. She dropped the keys into the jacket pocket, watching as he deposited his brother on the bed, grabbed a bowl, and placed it on the floor.

“There’s a bowl for you if you need to throw up,” Virgil explained, “are you going to be okay if I go to bed?”

“Mm… Enjoy your sleep with Penny!” Gordon slurred. Virgil’s face began turning a bright red causing Gordon to let out a childlike giggle, “Virgie, you look like a beetroot!”

“You and I are going to have words in the morning!” Virgil whispered into Gordon’s ear.

“But you like her,” Gordon pouted, “and she so wants you too!”

“Gordon, go to sleep!” Penny commanded.

“Yes, Virg’s M’Lady,” Gordon grinned, before promptly rolling over and falling asleep.

Virgil looked at Penelope apologetically. “I’m so sorry, that was really inappropriate, as soon as he’s awake I will get him to apologise.”

“That’s okay,” Penny returned, trying desperately to hide her own reddening face.

The two of them stared at each other, until Virgil decided to break the silence. “So, I guess we better be heading to bed then?”

Penny nodded, allowing Virgil to open the door for her, and walk her to her room. “Our own beds?” Penny inwardly chastised herself when those words fell from her lips.

“Err, yes of course… I mean, I was just walking you to your room… I certainly didn’t think, or expect anything to happen… Not that I don’t want it too… You’re so intelligent, and fearless. Managing to get through today and still standing, still smiling… And you are so beautiful, Penny, and not just on the outside. Your inner beauty shines through…” Realising what he was saying, Virgil paused, ‘good one Virg,’ he silently reprimanded himself. After collecting his thoughts, he continued. “I’m sorry Penny, now I’m being inappropriate.”

“No apology necessary,” Penelope responded, squeezing his hand.

Virgil squeezed her hand back, both holding on tightly, neither wanting to let go, as they once again stared longingly into each other’s eyes.

“So, I’ll see you in the morning.” Penny said, breaking the hold and heading back into her room.

“Yes, in the morning,” Virgil exhaled, desperately wanting to reach out and stop Penny as she headed back inside. Shaking his head to himself, he made his way over to his own room and leaned his head against the door. ‘I’m going to kill Gordon!’

…

Penny stood in her room and breathed out slowly. She hadn’t wanted to leave him, she had wanted every inch of him, and she now knew that he wanted her too… But it was Virgil, and she knew damn well that he was too nice to make the first move.

Continuing to ponder to herself, Penny wrapped the jacket she was still wearing around her and breathed in the scent from his aftershave which lingered on the leather. Suddenly, realising that she still had the keys for his room, and he wouldn’t be able to get in without them, Penelope smiled to herself, instantly deciding what she had to do.

…

Virgil leaned his head against the wall. ‘God damn it, why didn’t I make a move? … ‘But they couldn’t, could they?’ Just then Penny’s voice sounded behind him. “Yes?”

Penny smiled at him longingly. “The keys for your room are in your jacket. If you want them, you’ll have to come and get them!”

Virgil caught his breath, when Penny slipped the jacket off revealing that she was now wearing absolutely nothing underneath. Stepping towards her, Virgil took the jacket out of her hands and threw it on the floor inside her room. Then in one swift movement he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up into a deep sensual kiss.

Penny gasped with delight as Virgil pinned her against the now closed door, his succulent kisses expertly moving from her lips and drifting down to the nape of her neck. Moving her hands onto Virgil’s chest, she removed his top, biting her lips with delight at the sight of his tanned muscular body. Gently skimming her hands down his stomach, Penny unzipped his jeans and helped him to slip them off. Then, bringing her one leg up to pull him closer, she rested her foot tenderly on his buttocks. Moaning with delight when his tongue caressed her neck once more before travelling further down her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I'm resting after an injury ;) An unexpected addition to this story... Only 100 words, but really hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Edits have been made to Chapter 1 - Nothing major, just spelling/grammar

Succulent kisses continually caressed her back as he went deeper and deeper into her…

A moan of pleasure escaped her lips…

This was… She couldn’t form coherent thoughts as the intensity elevated…

He was… A wave of ecstasy hit her, rippling down her body, making her shiver in delight.

She rolled over to face him… The heat and passion she had felt was reflected in his eyes.

Entwining herself in his arms, her head now rested on his muscular chest… “We really need to do this again.”

He pulled her closer, a single kiss placed on her golden hair. “Definitely!”


End file.
